


Halloween Fics 2018

by Spoonsandthings14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Halloween, Requested, oneshots, originally on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsandthings14/pseuds/Spoonsandthings14
Summary: A collection of my Halloween one-shots and drabbles from Tumblr.





	1. Halloween Scrooge

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Halloween request with Lucifer, you take Lucifer to a Halloween party and he’s being a party pooper so you try to make him have a good time, maybe a little flirty or so. Thank you, Sweetie ❤❤ -A

“Luce,” you groaned, tugging him by the arm as you tried to navigate through the house full of people. Finally, managing to find a corner not occupied by wasted zombies and half-naked nurses, you stopped, looking up at your boyfriend’s scowling face. Your own costume was rather simple, instead of a specific costume you went with a general Halloween theme, skeleton leggings, a jack-o-lantern shirt, darkened makeup, and a spider crown. You had called yourself the Halloween queen as you tried to convince Lucifer to leave the house and join you at the party. After twenty minutes of prodding, he finally gave in but not without a seemingly permanent scowl plastered on his face and no matter what you did he refused to wear anything Halloween related, opting instead for his usual jeans and leather jacket.

“I don’t understand why you want to be here,” Your back was to a wall as he leaned over you, his tone clearly agitated, “A house teeming with inebriated vermin that like to play dress up? There are much better ways to spend our time,” He grinned at you with his last few words, raising an eyebrow playfully.

“Inebriated vermin?” you glared at him and sighed. Your eyes briefly scanned the room, watching the dancing people and couples as odd mashups of what sounded like old Halloween songs and dubstep boomed through the speakers. Finally, your eyes landed on a decoration stuck to the wall on the other end of the room—Oh that’s too perfect. A slight smile spread on your lips as you moved out from under Lucifer, pulling him across the room till you stood just under the sign that was painted to look like two decrepit pieces of wood, crossed over each other reading, ‘Cross Roads.’ “How about a deal?” Your grin widened as you caught his attention.

“Dangerous thing to make deals with the devil, (y/n)…What do you have in mind?” He closed in on you again, bringing his form closer to you as you continued to smile up at him mischievously.

“Give me an hour,” His grin faltered into a frown as he opened his mouth to speak but you held up a finger before continuing, “Give me an hour. I’m gonna grab a drink and we’re gonna have some fun and then we can go home and find a better way to spend our time.”

“Hmm,” he placed a finger to his lips as if he was considering your offer but you knew his answer before it left his lips, “And I can get you out of…this,” He gestured with fake disdain at your costume.

“Hey,” you punched him in the arm playfully as a genuine smile finally formed on his face, “But the crown stays on,” you whispered, pulling him closer to you before skipping off to the kitchen in search of a drink.


	2. Just a Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do Lucifer as your boyfriend and Gabriel as your brother Halloween one shot, everyone’s going to a Halloween party and your outfit is a little too revealing both Gabriel and Lucifer are against you wearing it but you protest so they compromise and shows up to the party dressed in skimpy clothing just to embarrass you? Now you’re wishing you had changed outfits cause this is way worse. Thank you, Doll. ❤❤❤ -A

“Can you guys relax please,” you sighed at Lucifer and Gabriel who were glaring at you, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Not that I don’t love that outfit,” Lucifer looked you up and down as he walked closer, “But don’t you think It’s a bit much,” His hands found your hips, clad in tight black pants. You had decided to go as a ‘sexy vampire’, finishing the look with a corset-like top with transparent areas, lace gloves, and fake blood near your mouth that matched the hint of red in your eyeshadow. It was beyond ironic, given your job as a hunter and the more skimpy outfits weren’t usually your thing(not that this topped the charts but it was more than you would usually go for) but it had been a stressful year and that’s what Halloween is good for, isn’t it? Dressing up as anything you want and letting off a little steam.

“My eyes,” Gabriel groaned dramatically, jerking his head up to the ceiling and placing a hand over his heart as you rolled your eyes.

“Do you have a problem?” you shot back at your brother.

“No, not all…I just,” Gabriel held one hand over his eyes and stumbled around as if you had blinded him, “Need to find some bleach.” He gave up his rouse just in time to see you flick him off as you slowly pulled away from Lucifer’s grip. You grabbed your keys and phone from the nearby table, as well as your bag(cause even at a party your angel blade was a necessity).

“I’m gonna be late,” you added as you opened the door and headed to your car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m really glad you could make it,” the dark-haired girl beamed at you from her reclined position on the kitchen counter. Making friends wasn’t always easy in the hunting lifestyle but you had managed to meet Sofia a few years back and the pair of you got along great immediately, despite your job that required quite a lot of traveling.

“Me, miss one of your parties? Never..” you smiled back at her as you pushed yourself up to sit on the counter and she handed you a beer. Her parties were always a bit more akin to college ones but they were a nice break from the crazy anyway.

“Oh my God,” you looked up from your drink at her words, only to see her looking right passed you with wide eyes. You spun your head around, following her gaze as your jaw dropped, “Isn’t that—” She trailed off but you wouldn’t have been able to find the words to answer her anyway. Standing in front of the door was two certain angels in—Oh my God. Lucifer stood there in tight bright red shorts and devil horns, grinning in a similarly devilish way as he caught your eye. Gabriel stood proudly right beside him, hands on his hips for an extra dramatic flair, clad in similar white sparkly shorts and a headband that held a halo over his head. They were now sauntering toward you as a deep blush spread across your cheeks.

“Hey, Sis,” Gabriel spoke with a sing-song tone as you averted your eyes.

“What the actual fuck?” You sighed, still shielding your eyes with your hand.

“We thought we’d join you,” Lucifer added, gesturing to the party, “And take a page from your book,” He now gestured to your outfit.

“I dressed as a vampire not a…” you trailed off as you jumped down from the counter, briefly looking over their costumes, or more like, their lack of costumes, “Oh my God, you guys look like strippers.” You pushed passed them, not bothering to look up at their matching grins.


	3. Pumpkin Path Frights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do a Halloween one shot with Lucifer, going on a haunted trail and Lucifer gets so scared that he runs away screaming like a little girl? Thanks ❤ -A

Halloween—one of the best days of the year—full of candy, frights, and imaginative costumes. It had always held a special place in your heart. One of the best parts of Halloween was the haunted trails and houses. One such trail is where you found yourself with your boyfriend Lucifer. Being a hunter, nothing really scared you that much but you always appreciated a good jump scare. You had passed a few lurking monsters as you made your way down the very dimly lit path in between the trees, their eyes following you in an attempt to scare you. There were a few decorations along the way, mostly crates and boxes with fake blood and cobwebs but a few places had what looked like actual animal remains. Lucifer walked without many words, holding your hand as he rolled his eyes at the costume-clad people. A pile of crates came into view, illuminated only by a small hanging light on the opposite side of the trail. Lucifer’s eyes looked down at you as you continued walking. 

AHHHHH

A loud growl/scream sounded as a tall man in a werewolf costume jumped out from behind the crates. To your surprise another scream rang out as Lucifer tore his hand from yours and ran backward down the trail about ten feet. Your brief fear turned into pure joy as you doubled over laughing, Lucifer’s frightened expression burned into your mind.


	4. Couple's Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: A Halloween request with Lucifer, matching costumes, Dean and Sam pick on you for dressing like dorks. Their words, not mine. Hahahahha Thank you. ❤ -A

You straightened your dress in the mirror, making sure the print was easily seen. Halloween wasn’t your favorite holiday but now that you had someone to share it with, you couldn’t give the opportunity up for a cute costume. The tardis dress was a nice shade of blue and paired well with your black stockings. You even took the liberty of getting a headband with a little light on top of it. Your eyes snapped up to the corner of the mirror as Lucifer slowly walked up, wrapping his arms around your waist as he looked into the reflection of your eyes. A grin spread on your face as you turned to look at him. He stood, clad in black pants and a black t-shirt with a leather jacket over the top and a sonic screwdriver in his hand. You had suggested the ninth doctor because it seemed more his speed.

“Looking good doctor,” you grinned, tugging lightly on his jacket as you kissed him briefly.

“As do you, sexy,” Lucifer winked, paying homage to the hours of doctor who you made him watch—well, that he pretended you made him watch. In reality, there were few things he loved more than curling up in your bed with you as your eyes lit up, attentively watching the shows that you loved.

“Shall we,” you grinned and motioned to the door as he nodded and offered you his arm. With a small laugh, you took it and made your way into the war room. Cobwebs hung from the balcony and various tacky decorations were taped to the walls. Holiday decorating wasn’t exactly the boy’s ideal way to spend their time but you refused to let October pass without something even remotely spooky. Both of their eyes snapped up to you and Lucifer as the two of you walked in, arms still linked. Sam’s expression fell to an immediate bitch face as Dean’s eyebrows raced. You smiled at them as Lucifer wore his signature devilish grin. One thing you loved about him is he truly didn’t give a fuck most of the time, though you knew you were going to be teased relentlessly. Sam let out a low laugh as Dean sounded like he did something between scoffing and snorting.

“You guys look like dorks,” Sam laughed and it was your turn to give him your best bitch face.

“And I thought Sammy here was the geeky one,” Dean added as Sam rolled his eyes and you and Lucifer made your way up the stairs.


	5. Haunted House Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Having a haunted house party with Lucifer and him scaring the kids, especially Dean and Sam? For your Halloween one shot please. Thank you Sweetie. ❤ -A

The house at the end of your street was usually empty, except for a few guests in the summer. Luckily the owner let you rent it out for the last week of October. The wrap around porch and complicated layout made it ideal for a haunted house, not to mention its convenient placement right on the edge of the neighborhood where the lines of houses faded to a thick few miles of dense woods. The once open aired porch was now enclosed in black tarp that was a continuation of the paths created within the house. Boxes lined the darkened space so that whoever came through was forced to walk to certain sides, perfect targets for the costume-clad monsters hiding just out of sight. Every few feet was like a different theme. Those who dared enter (mostly the entire horde of neighborhood kids) made their way through a mad scientist lab, a butchers shop, a fake graveyard just outside the house, and even a cage of zombies. It was corny to some degree, sure, but it had become a tradition for you and Lucifer who greatly enjoyed the squeal of the frightened kids. You dawned a ripped white dress with blood splattered about and makeup around the base of your neck that appeared as if your head had been chopped off and crudely sewn back on. Lucifer had opted for something a little more 14th century with a thick black coak and plague doctor mask that, when removed, revealed flesh peeling from his face. The rustling of people outside signaled it was time for everyone to take their places. You ducked behind a curtain just within sight of Lucifer’s hiding spot behind a hollowed out stack of crates covered on fake gore. You heard the nervous laughter and shuffle of feet as the first group of kids made their way down the dimly lit hall. As per usual, little Gabe was first, bravely walking down the hall with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. His wings were folded casually behind his small torso, their soft hue just coming into their full golden shimmer. He would walk through every year, a smile on his face only betrayed by his wide eyes and high screams as he nearly jumped out of his skin every time someone jumped out. However, he would always grin as he exited, refusing to say he was scared for a second and being first in line the next year. Balthazar followed closely behind him, seemingly uninterested in what was going on but remaining glued to his brother. Finally, Anna ran just behind them, eyes darting to every corner of the hall. As soon as they were about to pass you, you jumped out, letting out a loud shriek as the three jumped in the air. Gabe and Anna shrieked, moving back as Balthazar leaped higher than both of them, his chestnut wings fanning in alarm before they all carried on. You watched them briefly as they passed Lucifer, who decided to stay hidden before you hid back behind the black curtain. A minute passed before the shuffling of feet began again and Dean in a Batman costume made his way past you. A frightened dark haired fledgling clung to his hand, making sure to walk behind him as Sam followed both of them, calmly looking around as he pushed the brown hair from his eyes.

“Alright there Sammy?” Dean’s high voice tried to lower itself as he checked on his brother who nodded quickly. You decided to stay put and wait for them to pass Lucifer instead. Time slowed as each of their light footsteps sounded against the hardwood floors until Lucifer appeared, the nose of his mask pointing down at them as he emitted a low and menacing growl. You couldn’t help but laugh as the three kids screamed, quickly running past him with their hands clasped with the other in front of them. You could hear Dean clear his throat as he continued walking, undoubtedly going to join Gabe in the “What? No that’s place isn’t scary” club but he’d return a year older with Castiel by his side and his brother right behind him, except maybe next year Sammy would be Batman.


	6. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: For your Halloween ones shots could you do one with Lucifer, taking your kids trick or treating and the whole family dresses up as their favorite cartoon character? Please and thank you! ❤❤ -A

“Alright, Scooby get back here,” you laughed as your four-year-old daughter clumsily ran about the living room. Her onesie looked like scooby doo with her hood off and bobbing behind her.

“Fast, lil’ devil,” Lucifer cooed as he stepped into the room, letting out a huff of breath as he hoisted jack higher onto his back. Your eyes snapped up to him and he grinned, holding up a hand with two small shoes dangling from his pointer finger. He wore jeans on the deeper blue side and long-sleeved white shirt over a blue button up, complete with an orange ascot. Frankly, it was a hilarious look on your devil but he couldn’t resist the pleads of the blonde haired rascal that had him wrapped every so tightly around her finger.

“Daddy!” your little girl crashed into Lucifer’s legs and wrapped her arms around him, causing him to groan in surprise as it soon turned into a low chuckle.

“Yes, little one,” He asked softly, almost cordially as she continued to bounce with her arms still clinging to his knees.

“Trick-or-Treating!” She announced in a sing-song voice. Jack slipped down from Lucifer’s back as he handed you the shoes. Quickly snatching her up, you managed to get them on before you all headed out down the street.

The sun had just set but the sidewalks were already crowded. Lucifer carried your daughter in his arms at her insistence as Jack looked around excitedly at the menagerie of costumes, marveling at the superhero children and even the creepier of costumes as the people passed him, laughing or carrying on their own conversations. It had been him who chose the family costume theme this year, of course. He was in love with the cartoon from the moment he saw it and now stood proudly in his brown pants, oversized green shirt, and drawn on goatee. You had gone as Daphne, completing the family affair. Lucifer put her down as her and Jack ran up to a nearby house. You took lucifer’s hand as you both carefully watched their large grins as they received the candy and came sprinting back to you. The four of you had only made it about a block before they were ready to return home and enjoy their treasure, which was only about 12 pieces of candy but luckily for them (and for you and Lucifer who would never pass up something sweet) they came home to a kitchen filled with bags of candy, chocolate bars, gummy eyeballs, and candied apples; no doubt, their uncle’s doing.


	7. Scaredy Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: May I request a Halloween one shot with Lucifer where you’re scared of clowns and he dresses up as one so you want to get him back so you dress up as something that he’s scared of? I don’t know or remember him being scared of anything so you could make up something if you’re okay with that? Please and Thank you. ❤❤ -A

The halls of the bunker were quieter than usual. You assumed Dean was hidden away in his room while Sam read in the library and maybe Cas was off in some other corridor. Regardless, you didn’t see or hear any of them as you strolled down the hall from your room to grab a book you had left in the war room. It was a European lore book you had found in the library, not exactly light reading, but incredibly helpful in your line of work. The cover slid along the table as you pulled it across the smooth surface and brought it up to tuck it under your arm.

(y/n),” you heard a voice that you recognized as Lucifer’s coo behind you. A small smile formed on your lips as you spun on your heels to face him, only for your heart to drop into your stomach. Your eyes scanned him up and down, from the colorful clothes he wore, splatter and stained with blood, up to the white, blue, and red paint on his face.

“Luce! What the hell,” you screeched, stepping back, only for the edge of the table to dig into your back.

“You wouldn’t stop talking about Halloween and costumes, and,” Lucifer trailed off, waving his hand with his words, “So I thought I’d see what the fuss was about,” He gestured to himself now. You noticed that his movements were distinctly Lucifer, obviously, but you couldn’t unglue your eyes from his costume as you remained stoic.

“Ya, this, this isn’t what i me-meant,” your words stumbled out of your mouth, causing him to quirked an eyebrow at you. There was a defining silence, defining to you at least. Lucifer scanned your expression until a large grin plastered itself on his face, his head turning sideways with the realization.

“You’re scared of clowns,” he pointed at you, a deep chuckled rising from his chest as you furrowed your brow.

“I am not, I-” He stepped forward and you instinctively pressed further against the table, proving his accusation and accidentally letting the book slip from your arm and onto the floor in the process, “Fine, I’m not exactly the biggest fan of clowns.” Lucifer laughed again, his grin creepily accentuated by the painted on red smile.

“I didn’t believe you’d be scared of something so mundane,” Lucifer brought up a forefinger to his chin, tapping it in between words in mock thought, slightly smearing the makeup there, “but I guess Dean was right.”

Wait—He knew?

“You bastard!” you slightly shoved him back as you yelled, though it came out almost like a laugh, “I’m so gonna get you back for this,” you pointed your finger at him as you walked away, driving you threat home as he chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m bored,” the familiar groan rang out through the hauls as you reclined in the library, you usual boots propped up on the table as you leaned back in the chair. Your boots and the smug expression now plastered on your face were the only usual things about you at the moment. Gauze that appeared much older than it was, wrapped it’s way tightly up your body with bits hanging off here and there. You had even taken the time to doctor up your face, making it seem as if bits of skin were warn and peeling. You truly had, just crawled up from a sarcophagus. Lucifer clicked this fingers as he walked, the snapping combined with his footsteps floated up to your ears, making your grin grow wider as you waited. Lucifer’s boots sounded in rhythm against the stair as he turned the corner into the library, his quick strides halting in their tracks as his eyebrows practically reached his hairline. Quickly pushing yourself up, you strode over to him. Luckily he was now in his normal clothes, which made it easier for your confidence not to falter. Lucifer pointed a finger at you as he laughed nervously.

“Now that’s,” He began, his unease evident in his tone.

“This is what, spooky?” You smiled up at him innocently, though the makeup around your mouth pulled itself into a grotesque expression. There wasn’t much that the devil was scared of and you wouldn’t exactly call this a fear but he had let it slip a few months back that he found the concept of human’s mummifying each other a ‘deeply disturbing practice’ with some mention of ‘what the fuck was my father thinking?’

“Spooky…” He tested the word out loud, decided he didn’t like it, and twisted his face into one of disturbance. You continued to smile as you edged forward and he stepped back.

“What is the devil scared of a mummy? I could have sworn I saw a kid the other day dressed like this,” You kept a playful tone. You wanted to get him back but you had no real intention of hurting him.

“I am not scared,” Lucifer bowed himself up but took another step back as you stepped forward.

“No? Then, you wouldn’t mind if I…” you trailed off as you got incredibly close to him. There was a split second of tense eye contact before he rolled his head to the side and quickly hurried from the room.

“You’re a little Devil!” He yelled at you from down the hall, pulling a laugh from you.

“Scaredy cat!” you countered as you walked off to your room to change.


	8. A Little Bit of Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: A Halloween one shot with Lucifer, egging and toilet papering Dean and Sam’s place, they come back with vengeance on your house, Lucifer is standing in the door way of your house and gets egged in the goods. Hahahaha. I feel bad for doing that to him but I can just imagine his face a little squeal coming from him. Thanks,Doll. ❤ -A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the fuck this is

“Luce, hurry up!” Your shout mingled with his laughter, followed by yours as you quickly exited the yard and ran down the street. You still clutched an empty carton of eggs as your boots thudded against the asphalt beneath you. After running, what you believed to be a safe distance, the pair of you stopped, pulling the cold air sharply into your lungs. A matching pair of devilish grins made their way onto your faces as the image of Sam and Dean’s house covered in long strands of cascading toilet paper and eggs flashed before your mind’s eye.

“Son of a bitch!” your and Lucifer’s heads snapped up in the direction of the yell. Clearly, you hadn’t run quite far enough but neither of you could contain your laughter at Dean’s reaction.

“Shall we,” Lucifer asked with a fake formality that was betrayed easily by his wide grin as he extended a hand to you. You laced your fingers quickly with his as an answer before picking up your pace again, leaving a dull echo of your boots behind you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two days since your little prank and you now sat on your couch, feet propped up on the table as you relaxed into Lucifer’s arms. A sudden thud from outside your house caught your attention.

“What the hell?” Your pun went unnoticed as you both craned your necks to the door.

~Thud~

You pushed yourself up off of Lucifer’s lap and made your way to the front window as he peered over your shoulder.

~Thud~

An egg cracked against the window directly in front of your face, making it shake and your eyes go cross-eyed for a moment. Before you could turn around, Lucifer had swung the front door open, ready to pounce at who you assumed was probably the neighborhood kids.

~Thud~

This time the egg cracking was followed by a half squeal, half groan, as he reeled back, grasping at his crotch and doubling over ever so slightly. Not bothering to protect yourself from the potential onslaught, you poked your head out of the door, only to see the back of Sam’s head as he followed Dean quickly down the street.

“Those fuckers,” you half whispered as your attention was brought back to the ground with another groan, where Lucifer still kneeled, egg covering the front of his jeans and shells crushed on the ground.


	9. Pumpkin Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I have a halloween one-shot request! The reader convinces Lucifer, Gabriel and Rowena to carve pumpkins with her, but they turn it into a contest by placing bets on who can carve the best pumpkin. They get overly competitive about it, and since Lucifer is very artistic, Rowena and Gabriel get him drunk with a magical spiked drink (like they did to him in 13x21 “Beat the Devil”) because he was being too cocky and they didn’t want to let him win.   
>  \- @satans-soulmate-666

“Appreciate the help guys,” Rowena and Lucifer looked up from the couch at your sarcastic tone as you brought in another pumpkin, setting it down next to the other three on the counter. Gabriel, with a similarly annoyed expression and heavy pumpkin, came in just behind you. They slowly rose as the door closed rather loudly behind Gabe.

“Apologies love,” Rowena smiled at the pair of you as Lucifer hummed in agreement, placing a chaste kiss to your cheek as you rolled your eyes.

“Let’s get this party started,” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, pulling a six pack from the fridge and handing a beer to each of you.

“Classy,” Rowena mumbled to you softly, making you laugh.

“Well, I do have something else,” you grinned, moving to the fridge and carefully pulling out a dark-colored pitcher, “Halloween punch with a kick, a tiny bit classier but goddamn delicious,” you smirked, pouring her a drink, as well as everyone else, “Who’s ready to start carving?”

“Me,” Gabriel responded rather enthusiastically, even though you meant it rhetorically, as he lifted his pumpkin onto the counter, “I’m so gonna beat you guys.” His childishness made you grin as Lucifer scoffed. Gabriel took mock offense at this, forming his mouth into an ‘O’ with a hand to his chest, “We all know the biggest pumpkins are the best.” Once again he wiggled his eyebrows with his words, this time making you roll your eyes.

“It’s never about the size, Gabe, It’s what you do with it, And this,” He ran a hand along the smooth side of his pumpkin, “Is perfect for carving.”

“If you two are done comparing dick sizes,” Rowena pushed passed them and grabbed her own pumpkin, taking one of the seats at the counter’s bar. You snorted at her comment, moving your pumpkin, carving tools, and a bowl to the floor and taking a seat beside it. You set off, removing the top and scooping the insides into a bowl, scrunching your nose slightly at the smell. You had decided on a twist on a more classic design of a face with inward facing eyes and very jagged teeth that nearly wrapped around the pumpkin. The first incision was barely made for the first eye before the silence in the room broke by Gabriel snickering.

“You guys are going down,” He laughed, still intently focused on his pumpkin that was facing away from you.

“Is that so?” you countered, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t know love, a little magic goes a long way,” Rowena smiled, lifting a single hand as a blue electricity flowed briefly along her delicate fingertips.

“Magic is cheating,” you and Gabriel reminded her simultaneously.

“Good thing I don’t need magic,” Lucifer chimed in. You couldn’t see exactly what he was doing, but the carefully scraped design on the edge of his pumpkin was just visible from where you sat. Lucifer had always been very artistic. It was something that surprised you about him but it was a natural gift. Gabriel knew this fact very well, judging by the glare he shot Lucifer’s way. Nearly half an hour, several taunts, and another drink or two later, your pumpkin was well on its way and you managed to get a peak of Rowena’s impressive interworking pattern she was carving onto her pumpkin. Mostly done with your teeth, you decided to wander over to Lucifer, partly to give your numb ass a break from the floor and partly to see what he was carving.

“Wow,” you cooed, placing a hand around his waist as he stopped working to bring you in closer to him.

“Told you I was gonna win,” He was definitely cocky but he was also definitely right as your eyes scanned the beautiful wolf design he had almost completed. You stared at it for a moment as he finished off his drink.

“Who’s judging this anyway,” Gabriel questioned and you pulled away from Lucifer to look at his pumpkin with round eyes and a small jagged mouth, seeming as if it had seen something rather shocking.

“I convinced Sam to do it,” you answered as you passed him and took your seat on the ground. Gabriel hummed, considering the information before grinning.

“Looks like I’ve got an advantage then,” He winked at you and you picked your knife back up to put the finishing touches on your pumpkin.

“Always had a thing for the big ones,” Lucifer slurred and laughed to himself, making you glance up at him curiously. He had only had two drinks, human drinks at that, and he was perfectly fine two minutes ago. But now he was gesturing with his knife and looking around the room with glassy eyes.

“Luce, you ok there?” You continued to look up from the floor, brow furrowed as he placed his knife down, attempted walk forward, failed, and caught himself on the counter.

“Darling, I’m sure he’s perfectly fine,” Rowena comforted, despite not looking up from her job at hand, but you were on your feet and helping to prop him up. Lucifer smiled at you and kept eye contact for an oddly long amount of time before his eyes nearly rolled back into his head.

“I don’t fe-”

“Whoe,” you steadied him as he collapsed, using his momentum to guide his unconscious form to the nearby couch. What struck you was that Gabriel and Rowena seemed utterly unconcerned.

“What the hell did you guys do?” Gabriel, once again, scoffed as he pretended to be offended but Rowena piped up, still not taking her eyes from the carefully carved stars.

“Like I said, darling, A little magic goes a long way.”


End file.
